hypothetical_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2046 Atlantic hurricane season
Timeline Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:760 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2046 till:01/02/2047 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2046 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:24/04/2046 till:28/04/2046 color:TS text:Adam from:04/05/2046 till:08/05/2046 color:C1 text:Bethany from:09/05/2046 till:11/05/2046 color:TS text:Cale from:09/05/2046 till:15/05/2046 color:C2 text:Dayna from:31/05/2046 till:11/06/2046 color:C5 text:Esteban from:02/06/2046 till:10/06/2046 color:C4 text:Francesca from:26/06/2046 till:29/06/2046 color:TS text:Gavin from:13/07/2046 till:18/07/2046 color:TS text:Hestana from:15/07/2046 till:21/07/2046 color:C2 text:Ilen from:15/07/2046 till:20/07/2046 color:TS text:Jordan from:19/07/2046 till:09/08/2046 color:C5 text:Kristoff barset:break from:31/07/2046 till:06/08/2046 color:C1 text:Lannie from:02/08/2046 till:11/08/2046 color:C3 text:Malkin from:04/08/2046 till:08/08/2046 color:C5 text:Natasha from:12/08/2046 till:16/08/2046 color:C1 text:Olaf from:12/08/2046 till:18/08/2046 color:C2 text:Paige from:14/08/2046 till:21/08/2046 color:C2 text:Russell from:25/08/2046 till:10/09/2046 color:C4 text:Sonja from:25/08/2046 till:09/09/2046 color:C3 text:Tyrone from:03/09/2046 till:16/09/2046 color:C5 text:Vaness from:04/09/2046 till:21/09/2046 color:C5 text:Weston from:06/09/2046 till:13/09/2046 color:C1 text:Alpha from:08/09/2046 till:12/09/2046 color:C1 text:Beta from:14/09/2046 till:19/09/2046 color:C2 text:Gamma from:16/09/2046 till:17/09/2046 color:TS text:Delta from:20/09/2046 till:23/09/2046 color:C5 text:Epsilon barset:break from:20/09/2046 till:30/09/2046 color:C4 text:Zeta from:20/09/2046 till:01/10/2046 color:C3 text:Eta from:23/09/2046 till:29/09/2046 color:C1 text:Theta from:23/09/2046 till:08/10/2046 color:C4 text:Iota from:27/09/2046 till:30/09/2046 color:TS text:Kappa from:27/09/2046 till:30/09/2046 color:TS text:Lambda from:27/09/2046 till:12/10/2046 color:C5 text:Mu from:03/10/2046 till:07/10/2046 color:TS text:Nu (SS) from:03/10/2046 till:06/10/2046 color:TS text:Ksi from:07/10/2046 till:14/10/2046 color:C5 text:Omicron from:13/10/2046 till:18/10/2046 color:C1 text:Pi from:13/10/2046 till:17/10/2046 color:TS text:Rho from:13/10/2046 till:18/10/2046 color:C1 text:Sigma from:25/10/2046 till:28/10/2046 color:C1 text:Tau from:31/10/2046 till:05/11/2046 color:C3 text:Upsilon barset:break from:01/11/2046 till:14/11/2046 color:C4 text:Phi from:04/11/2046 till:15/11/2046 color:C3 text:Chi from:12/11/2046 till:28/11/2046 color:C5 text:Psi from:20/11/2046 till:23/11/2046 color:C1 text:Omega from:26/11/2046 till:05/12/2046 color:C5 text:Aleph from:06/12/2046 till:13/12/2046 color:C1 text:Beth from:16/12/2046 till:25/12/2046 color:C4 text:Gimel from:24/12/2046 till:04/01/2047 color:C2 text:Dalet bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2046 till:01/05/2046 text:April from:01/05/2046 till:01/06/2046 text:May from:01/06/2046 till:01/07/2046 text:June from:01/07/2046 till:01/08/2046 text:July from:01/08/2046 till:01/09/2046 text:August from:01/09/2046 till:01/10/2046 text:September from:01/10/2046 till:01/11/2046 text:October from:01/11/2046 till:01/12/2046 text:November from:01/12/2046 till:01/01/2047 text:December from:01/01/2047 till:01/02/2047 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms 1. Adam – Subtropical Storm: April 24-28 2. Bethany – Category 1 hurricane: May 4-8 3. Cale – Tropical storm: May 9-11 4. Dayna – Category 2 hurricane: May 9-15 5. Esteban – Category 5 hurricane: May 31-June 11 6. Francesca – Category 4 hurricane: June 2-10 7. Gavin – Tropical storm: June 26-29 8. Hestana – Tropical storm: July 13-18 9. Ilen – Catgeory 2 hurricane: July 15-21 10. Jordan – Tropical storm: July 15-20 11. Kristoff – Category 5 hurricane: July 19-August 9 (extratropical on August 2, reforms August 4) 12. Lannie – Category 1 hurricane: July 31-August 6 13. Malkin – Category 3 hurricane: August 2-11 14. Natasha – Category 5 hurricane: August 4-8 15. Olaf – Category 1 hurricane: August 12-16 16. Paige – Category 2 hurricane: August 12-18 17. Russell – Category 2 hurricane: August 14-21 18. Sonja – Category 4 hurricane: August 25-September 10 19. Tyrone – Category 3 hurricane: August 25-September 9 20. Vaness – Category 5 hurricane: September 3-16 21. Weston – Category 5 hurricane: September 4-21 22. Alpha – Category 1 hurricane: September 6-13 23. Beta – Category 1 hurricane: September 8-12 24. Gamma – Category 2 hurricane: September 14-19 25. Delta – Tropical Storm: September 16-17 26. Epsilon – Category 5 hurricane: September 20-23 27. Zeta – Category 4 hurricane: September 20-30 28. Eta – Category 3 hurricane: September 20-October 1 (Low on September 25, reforms September 29) 29. Theta – Category 1 hurricane: September 23-29 (becomes Eda (category 4) afterwards)) 30. Iota – Category 4 hurricane: September 23-October 8 31. Kappa – Tropical storm: September 27-30 32. Lambda – Tropical storm: September 27-30 33. Mu – Category 5 hurricane: September 27-October 12 34. Nu – Subtropical storm: October 3-7 35. Ksi – Tropical storm: October 3-6 (becomes fabias (catgeory 1)afterwards) 36. Omicron – Category 5 hurricane: October 7-14 37. Pi – Category 1 hurricane: October 13-18 38. Rho – Tropical storm: October 13-17 39. Sigma – Category 1 hurricane: October 13-18 40. Tau – Category 1 hurricane: October 25-28 41. Upsilon – Category 3 hurricane: October 31-November 5 42. Phi – Category 4 hurricane: November 1-14 (low on nov. 2, reforms november 3) 43. Chi – Category 3 hurricane: November 4-15 44. Psi – Category 5 hurricane: November 12-28 45. Omega – Category 1 hurricane: November 20-23 46. Aleph* – Category 5 hurricane: November 26-December 5 47. Beth* – Category 1 hurricane : December 6-13 48. Gimel* - Category 4 hurricane: December 16-25 49. Dalet* – Category 2 hurricane: Dec 24-Jan 4 the hebrew alphabet will need to be used Storm Names Subtropical Storm Adam This hurricane did not do plenty of damage and did not do major flooding it just stayed at sea on April 26 & April 27, Then dissipated on April 28. Hurricane Bethany This hurricane was a tropical disturbance on May 3, Then later that day it was Tropical Depression Two, Then on May 4, It became Tropical Storm Bethany, Bethany killed 3 people in Canada and Wisconsin and later on May 6, She strengthened to a Category 1, Which she killed 25 in New York and weakend on May 7, Then weakened to a tropical depression and dissipated on May 8. Tropical Storm Cale The hurricane Cale did not do any damage and has stayed out at sea. Hurricane Dayna This hurricane did major flooding in Florida and Georgia and later it was later retired and replaced with Darren for the 2052 season. Hurricane Esteban This hurricane killed 11,000 people and was later retired and replaced with Edgar for the 2052 season. Uh.. Category:Future hurricane season Category:Future hurricane seasons